God of War: The Ascension of the Son
by Insaneauthor050701
Summary: Atreus has been sent through time and space into the Percy Jackson universe. How will he interact with its inhabitants and how will he find his father?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or God of War**_

 **God of War: The Son's Ascension**

Nico Di Angelo was getting annoyed. At least, more annoyed than usual. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" He asked.

"Of course, Milord. We'll arrive shortly." King Minos was his guide for the Labrynth, and apparently, not a good one. He had been summoned by Nico to guide him and somehow took it upon himself to be Nico's role model. According to Minos it seemed that helping him would curry favor with Hades.

Nico doubted it but didn't stop him from helping. Minos was currently leading him to a source of power that could apparently help him raise Bianca from the dead. He didn't quite trust him but he didn't want to lose any hope of reviving Bianca.

"Through here, Master." Minos gestured through a threshold. As Nico stepped across he felt a slight buzzing through his body as if something had happened when he stepped across. He looked back at the threshold curiously. There was a dim blue light around its edges confirming that something magical had happened.

"Here Milord, turn this wheel." Nico turned and strode through a wide, brief hallway before stepping foot into a strange diamond-shaped chamber. There were gold designs on the stone walls and the wooden floor creaked beneath his weight betraying its age.

True to Minos' word there was a wooden triangle-like wheel on a stand. Nico stepped up to it and cranked it to the right.

The room lurched as the mechanism activated. The wooden elevator groaned and shuddered as it lowered Nico and Minos down. The walls were coated in cobwebs and dust further exaggerating the ancient feel of the chamber.

Finally the elevator slammed against the floor and a large room appeared before Nico.

The room was diamond shaped like the last but it was far larger and the crumbling stone walls seemed to give way to trees of a forest. The absence of a ceiling made it seem like they were outside and branches were splayed across the sky.

In the center of the room there was a pillar of clouded ice that emitted a light fog around the room.

"There it is Master! It must be some kind of artifact or weapon. Quick, shatter it with your sword!"

Nico drew his Stygian sword from his side the ominous dark sword seemingly sucking in light. He swung his blade cracking the ice. He stepped back and the ice began to fracture across the pillar.

Several things happened at once. First, the ice completely shattered and fell dissipating. Then shock hit him as a boy around his age fell amongst the ice looking quite disorientated. And then Minos began to move as the boy struggled to get to his feet.

Nico's eyes widened as he realized what Minos was trying to do. "Stop, Minos!" The boy looked up at his voice and their eyes locked. This was his fault. He had summoned Minos and because of him Minos was going to possess this innocent boy.

Rage and defiance rose up in him as Minos neared his target. He would not let that happen. Nico fed his emotions into his sword the Stygian iron eagerly consuming the fuel. He swung his sword releasing the energy all at once. A dark energy wave shot from his blade and flew towards Minos.

Minos sensed the danger and turned seeing the wave heading towards him. "You brat! His power is mine!"

The wave caught up to him and Minos was helpless as it struck him causing his form to dissipate.

Nico heaved and panted as the mystery boy got to his feet.

The boy seemed his age if not younger. He was clothed strangely in a tunic of turqoise plating with red lining (Garb of the Last Jotunn). His other clothes seemed to be made of fur. He had short auburn hair, slight scarring on his face and piercing blue eyes. As he stood up he stumbled and Nico caught his arm helping him stand once more. His arm was ice cold and had strange tattoos across it.

The boy yanked his arm away and trembled standing on his own. Nico raised an eyebrow in disbelief that the boy would refuse help in such a state.

The boy took a deep breath and clenched his fists closing his eyes. There was a shimmer of red light that flickered over him seemingly invigorating him and banishing the cold.

"H-How did you do that? Who are you?!"

The boy tilted his head in confusion and spoke. "Vhat? Hvert em ek?"

Nico shook his head. "I can't understand you! Sorry!"

The boy rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder " **mál**."

A golden dust like shimmer lit up on the boy's hand tingling Nico's shoulder.

The boy removed his hand.

Nico stared at him with wide eyes. "What was that?"

The boy cleared his throat. "Old Magic. Where am I?!" The boy's tone shifted aggressively and he stepped back.

Nico raised his hands passively. "The Labyrinth! Daedalus' Labyrinth!"

Within a moment the boy had his bow out and an arrow nocked. "You lie! The Labyrinth is gone! Where am I?!"

As he yelled there was a rumble as the elevator came down again. Nico turned in shock as Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson stepped into the room.

"You!" Nico unsheathed his own Stygian sword.

The boy recognized the bigger threat in the large group deciding to side with Atreus.

"Truce?"

The boy turned and without a second thought nodded holding out his hand. "Nico." The other boy clasped his arm in a weird handshake kind of way.

"Atreus."

"Nico!" An older boy approached with jet black hair and sea-green eyes.

Nico swung his sword horizontally as if warding him off. "Leave me alone Percy! Was killing my sister not enough for you?!"

Atreus strung his bow aiming at the boy named Percy. "Back off!"

Percy seemed to notice him for the first time. "Who in the God's are you?!"

"Not somebody you want to mess with." Atreus' grip tightened on his bow.

Nico glared at Percy and the others. "Let's even out these numbers. Serve me!" Nico drove his Stygian sword into the ground carving a trench that spanned towards him.

Their foes stepped back wary of the five undead skeletons that clambered onto the stone floor. Their bodies were bereft of clothes or flesh shining a stark unnatural white.

Atreus took the distraction as a start to their battle. On a whim he chose not to shoot to kill and fired at body parts that were vulnerable but not vital.

Percy dodged the arrows heading his way and Tyson covered Annabeth and Grover with his back three arrows drawing not blood but a glittery golden dust from his back.

Percy looked back seeing his half-brother injured. "Tyson!" Percy glared at Atreus. "You're gonna pay for that."

He charged at Atreus when a wave of shadows came at him forcing him to block it. The wave broke over his blade but knocked him back a few paces.

Atreus used the opportunity to activate one his more useful abilities. His Thunderfang bowstring. His bowstring erupted with sparks running up and down it and he rapid fired arrows around their opponents. The arrows stuck into the ground surrounding them and at once a large charge of lightning burst from the arrows arcing to each other and through the demigods, paralyzing them.

They were helpless to resist as the skeletons advanced towards them deaf to their groans of suffering. Atreus hoped the skeletons wouldn't kill them, they would be useful to him for information at the very least.

He checked on Nico's status. The pale boy seemed even paler and he was heavily leaning on his sword.

Atreus needed to finish this fight and fast. He was lucky they seemed to not have any preconceptions about his abilities. The same went for him but they seemingly all were mortals except for the cyclops and the satyr. He had never seen Greek monsters before but so far these seemed to be underwhelming. The cyclops was far smaller than those detailed by his father and the satyr was literally shaking in his hooves. And that was before the lightning arrows.

The skeletons that Nico summoned had approached their opponents and surprisingly knocked them out. Or at least they tried to. The girl and the satyr were each knocked out their bodies crumpling unconscious to the floor. But the cyclops and the boy both easily fought off their skeletons the cyclops crushing his and Percy bisecting his.

The cyclops saw the girl and the satyr on the floor and quickly was sent into a rage. The cyclops charged him and Atreus saw an opportunity running between his legs. Atreus quickly spun and jumped hooking the cyclop's neck with his bowstring. The string was magically enchanted and Atreus was confident that even a sword bearing down on the string would fail to harm it.

Fortunately for Atreus the string's energy was also active, shocking the Cyclops into unconsciousness.

Atreus dismounted the falling giant but as soon as he hit the ground he was kicked to the ground by the dark haired teen. He made to get up but was stopped by the sharp point of his bronze blade. "Stay down." The boy sneered.

Atreus frowned and was about to retort when the boy's head jerked forward and he fell forward besides Atreus. Nico's fifth skeleton minion seemed to grin eerily at him before whatever magic holding him together dissipated and it fell apart into a pile of bones.

He got to his feet carefully and saw Nico slumped on the floor much like the other unconscious children. What to do. what to do. Of course he could just go up the platform and attempt to find his father. The last thing he remembered was their fight with Odin. He remembered them cornering the Allfather, when suddenly there was a bright light that struck him. After that there was nothing. So presumably, Odin imprisoned him with whatever magic that light was.

He was clearly in one of Odin's Hidden Chambers, yet there were a few things wrong with this. One, these humans and that cyclops would never have been able to enter had this been one of his original chambers. Two, the architecture of the chamber was different and he knew for a fact that all of Odin's previous chambers were pretty uniform in design. Despite the newer architecture compared to the other chambers there was a strangely disturbingly ancient feel to the magic in the room.

Atreus' sense of magic and his various skills had only strengthened during his journey with his father and their crusade against Odin and his planned 'Ragnarok'.

As he examined the room there were several things amiss. The sky of what he assumed to be Asgard was nothing more than an illusion weaved into the ceiling. He knew for sure that the other valkries were actually placed in Asgard and that there was no illusion over them. Another thing that puzzled him was the pedestal where whatever magic that held him used to be. It radiated a strange magic that he had never seen before. It seemed like it had been cast innumerable years ago yet it still held the pureness and energy of a newborn spell.

He ignored the unconscious teens for a moment and approached the pedestal. He wasn't sure what magic this was but there was a way to find out.

Atreus unsheathed his birthright dagger and cut his palm open letting the crimson lifeblood soak his blade. He winced before concentrating and closing up the wound. He then drove his blade into the ground and carved out a rune.

 **"Fregna."**

Atreus muttered as the blood rune began to glow a gold before moving around forming an unrecognizable rune.

"I feel like I've seen that before..." Atreus muttered. He pulled out the journal gifted to him from Freya. The journal contained most if not all the knowledge Freya held on magic.

The rune he drew with his blood was an identification spell. It would take in the nearest magic source or in this case remnant and identify what kind of spell it was.

He found it quickly yet was puzzled when he found it. Usually Freya would supply the kind of magic and all the details surrounding that kind and even provide some examples for it.

This rune only had one name attached to it.

 _Time_

So the rune specifically was made to tamper with time. From what he knew from Freya off the top of his head, time spells were forbidden everywhere. Any kind of time disturbance could cause Yggdrasil to grow assumedly eventually outgrowing whatever branch it lay on. That's what Freya said anyways.

He heard a groan and turned tensing when the dark haired boy groaned in his sleep. He should really take care of these guys before they wake up.

* * *

Nico awoke with a pounding headache and a sandpaper-like tongue. He had since been moved from his position on the floor and was propped up against the wall. He looked around and stopped seeing Atreus and the other teens plus the satyr and cyclops. The two teens and the satyr were tied together back to back with a rope strangely threaded with some bones from the skeletons. The Cyclopes was sprawled out on the floor strangely without any restraints.

Atreus was crouched on the ground looking at a couple items that he presumably took off of their prisoners.

Nico coughed roughly as he sat up. Atreus turned and made his way over to Nico. He knelt besides him. "Here." Atreus handed over a leather flask.

Nico eagerly drank from the flask soothing his dry and irritated throat. Nico handed it back and blushed as Atreus shook the flask to see if there was anything left.

Atreus smiled back. "It's fine."

"So-uhh why were you in that block of ice?"

Atreus furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I'm not quite sure. The last thing I remember is fighting Odin with my father. There was a bright light and somehow I woke up here. From what I've seen, the ice was just to hold me and the pedestal was enchanted with some kind of time spell. "

Nico looked at Atreus' clothing once more as something seemed to click. "Time.. what year is it Atreus?"

Atreus frowned at him. "What year? I don't know what you mean. I'm in my 12th winter if that's what you mean."

"As in like the year is 2008."

Atreus' scowl deepened. "What do you mean? 2008? 2008 of what?"

Nico gaped in astonishment. "Years! You know like BC and AD? It's 2008 AD! I'm eleven years old?!"

"You mean like a summer and a winter together? Is that a year?"

Nico facepalmed. "Sort of you forgot spring and fall."

"What are those?"

Nico spent the next couple minutes explaining to him about years months and seasons. Needless to say it was very confusing for Atreus.

"So because of some guy called Jesus Christ we have BC and AD? And you're saying it's now 2008 years after his death?"

"Yes."

"And you think that whatever happened to me froze me in time and its probably been at least over a 1000 years."

Nico shrugged. "Yeah I think. Just the whole armor and fur get-up with the runes make me think you're some kind of Viking."

Atreus frowned. "What are you wearing then? Is it not armor?"

Nico smiled fingering his aviator jacket. "Nah, this is just regular mortal clothing."

"So are you some kind of seidr witch? Also the whole cyclops thing is throwing me off. Didn't they all die off when Greece fell? Also why is he so small?"

Nico sighed. "So uh long story short when Greece fell the gods and monsters didn't just die they relocated west to America, that's uh the continent we're on. It's the center of civilization right now. I can tell that once we get out of here you're gonna be very confused by everything."

Well that was going to be a pain in his ass. "Nico. There's a way that will allow me to know what you know but it's vice versa so basically I would experience your life through your eyes and you would experience mine."

Nico was oddly silent.

"It's fine if you don't want to my head is pretty insane and once you know certain things, you can't go back. You know what? It's probably better if you don't-"

"I'll do it."

Atreus blinked emptily as if confused. "Are you sure? This would kind of share all our deepest secrets instantly its not-"

"No I'm sure about this lets do it." Nico understood what it was like to be in a world you had no knowledge of and to be surprised and afraid of anything new you saw. Also, Nico had been feeling desperately lonely for a while now and he had a feeling that maybe Atreus would stay if they knew more about each other. He didn't know much about having friends but he wanted one.

Atreus smiled minutely. "Alright. Let me just set it up."

Atreus took a couple minutes to set up the spell carving runes into the stone floor. Nico took that time to get up and inspect Percy and his friends.

"What are these runes in front of Percy and Annabeth? And how come Tyson isn't tied up?"

"The runes around both of them are for sleep and I didn't have enough rope for Tyson so I just set up a barrier. We should be fine as long as he doesn't wake up; which he won't because of my sleep rune. Despite these runes needing a constant flow of magic, I should be able to keep them going for another 2 hours at least."

Nico gaped and nodded feeling more inadequate with every word. "How did you even learn all of this?"

Atreus stood from his crouch. "You'll see. Come, the runes are ready."

Nico walked over joining Atreus in the runic circle.

"What now?"

Atreus explained to Nico the chants and the ritual necessary to make their memories available to each other and nearly five minutes later of indecipherable jargon later they started. They both stood in a rune circle surrounded by wax candles that Atreus provided and faced each other.

"Ready?"

Nico took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's do this."

Atreus drew his knife and slid it across his right hand drawing blood. He then handed it to Nico who responded in kind and returned the knife.

" **M** **iðla.** " Atreus intoned. Both boys held out their hands and pressed them against the other's heart. Nico grimaced. " **Blóta**."

Almost instantly the candles blew themselves out and a fog rose from seemingly nowhere. They were suddenly engulfed by it and Nico grew lightheaded as his eyelids grew heavier. Images flew across his mind as their memories and souls were bared to the other. A beautiful but sturdy looking woman with auburn hair. The same woman teaching Atreus how to hunt and the history of the land around them and its inhabitants. The insatiable curiosity that she planted in the boy. The scenes grew more vivid until almost anticlimatically they were replaced by a solemn picture of a body-sized pyre. Then an obscenely large and muscular man seemed to take the focus of the images and the scenery changed as Atreus and this giant of a man left the cabin. It soon became painfully apparent that Atreus' family wasn't anything resembling normal. As the information came over to him he understood. Atreus was a demigod. Like him but not. His father was a god and his mother a giant.

Even with all the information provided he still had questions. Was Atreus immortal because of his non-human ancestry? Did he have power over a domain because of his father?

Nico's wild thinking was almost oppositely mirrored in Atreus.

He now knew of the world he was in and knew the identity of the beings that attacked them. And from what Nico had seen they weren't all that bad, Nico was just mislead.

He figured that Odin had somehow trapped him in time and convinced his father that he was dead as some sort of psychological attack. he couldn't see that going all that well his father. Something told him that Odin hadn't lived past his battle with Kratos.

It was still confusing though because for some reason the Greek Gods were alive. He was almost positive his father said that he killed them all. Then again, according to his father it wasn't impossible to come back from the dead. Oh well, as long as they didn't realize the connection between him and Kratos before he found him they would be fine.

"Atreus?" Atreus opened his eyes now looking at Nico. "They're waking up."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **What's up readers? This has been burning a hole in my brain for a while now. I'm kinda disappointed with the content but I feel that I can raise the bar with the next chapter so I'm not worried. I sorta kinda put tape and bullshit down to mix these two worlds but it works as long as you don't think about it. I mean there is an in story explanation for it but its kinda out there and we'll just label that plot armor. A big thing I was confused about was the whole thing about Kratos' mortality. I'm positive he was a god but I'm not so sure on what actually gave him god status. Cause even while he was mortal he was still capable of godly feats despite being a mortal. I know that he was physically a demigod but was it pandora's box that made him a god? Was it the hope inside that made him a god? or did that just make him big? Idk. Also the whole mind meld thing with Atreus and Nico I felt had to happen because writing was going to be ridiculously hard if Atreus had literally no idea how the world worked. Anyways, that's a wrap.**

 **-Insaneauthor050701**


End file.
